Recharging
by KiraYamato90
Summary: The daily life of Soma and Erina and the others in Totsuki


**Set in their third year**

 **I don't own anything just the plot**

 **On with the story**

 **Totsuki Academy**

Nakiri Erina, The Headmistress of Totsuki Academy for Chefs, is always seen to be the perfect figure to all people.

She was never seen stutter, tired, nor blush.

Some say, God has blessed her not only her God Tongue, but also a special gift.

That allows her to be who she is today.

But the truth is…

She is just a normal person.

 **Headmaster's office**

Erina was signing papers after papers of reports, contracts and tasting requests on her desk.

Hisako who was beside her, look at her in amazement as her mistress was doing all of it in a fast rate.

In three minutes, all of the paperwork has been signed, reviewed, and shredded in the correct order by Erina.

Erina stretched her arms as joints popped from the fast action she did.

"All done" Erina said standing up from her seat.

"Well done Erina-sama" Hisako complemented her mistress.

"now that there's no paperwork nor any taste testing requests, does that mean I'm free for the weekend Hisako?" She asked her aide.

"Yes, Erina-sama" Hisako replied.

Erina nodded in gratitude then walk out of her office with Hisako beside her.

"-Yawn- now I can do anything I want for the week" Erina said while smiling.

Hisako just sigh at her mistress action. They then reach the Elite ten room.

Erina grabbed the doorknob, then open it.

There they saw their friends were working on the Elite Ten paperwork on their desks.

"Hello, Erina-san Hisako-san" Megumi greeted them while holding a tray full of refreshments.

"Hello to you too Megumi" Erina replied back smiling then went in.

Hisako also greeted the blunette and smiled to her. Erina then made her way to the first seat desk.

There sat her Fiance, Yukihira Soma. The man who saved her countless time and the one who she fell in love with.

"Hey Erina" Soma greeted to her fiancé without looking up from the paperwork he was looking at.

Soma now had a sixth sense, every time Erina was near. He would instantly know.

"Hey Soma" Erina replied back.

Soma then leaned back against his chair making enough room between him and his desk.

Erina then sat down on his lap and hugged him like a koala would do to a tree.

She then snuggled onto his neck as she rested herself on his warm body.

Hisako just sighed while shaking her head every time she sees this.

It was now a daily thing in Totsuki for these two love birds.

Every time Erina finishes her duty quickly, she would go here and sat together with her fiancé while hugging and cuddling.

The first time this happens, was when Soma advises to her to sit on his lap and hugged him while he was doing his work. Erina rejected the idea the first time while blushing hard.

But day after day she quickly decided to do it and was enjoying it every moment. Sometimes Soma would stop his work for a moment to cuddle her and kiss her with affection and love.

When she asks them why the sudden bold action, they simply replied "I'm recharging"

"hmmmmmm" Erina hummed on Soma's neck while having a blissful look.

"Ryo don't move to much, will you? I'm trying to read here" Alice who was having the same position as Erina and Soma complained to Ryo (The third seat) as she had headphone on her head while reading a magazine.

"Yes" Ryo replied lazily while doing his paperwork plus his mistress's paperwork as well.

Hisako just had a deadpanned look, seeing the white hair girl lazily spend her day without a care and let her aide do her duty.

She then shrugged her shoulders while shaking her head.

Hisako then went to the Second Seat Desk, where her Boyfriend, Hayama Akira was sitting while reading some papers.

She then did the same thing to him, sit on his lap, hugged him and cuddled with him till he finishes his duty.

Like the old saying goes. "If you can't beat them, join them"

Megumi smiled at them while placing down a glass of cold lemonade to her friends while getting a thank you in return.

She then put away the tray to a kitchen counter in the build in kitchen beside the Elite Ten room.

Megumi then made her way to the Fourth Seat Desk, where her boyfriend Takumi Aldini who looks like he was frustrated over some paperwork was sitting.

You all know what she will do don't you?

She did the same thing as the others and sat down hugging, cuddling with him and sometimes gives him good advises on what to do with his paperwork.

The Four Powerhouse of the 92nd Jewel Generation, who are able to defeat hundreds or even thousands of Pro Chefs all over the world are now doing their paperwork duty while cuddling with their girlfriends.

 **One Hours later of hugging and cuddling**

It was already evening and every student in Totsuki has gone back to their dorms.

"Well that's all of them. See you guys tomorrow" Soma said to the others while hugging an already asleep Erina on his seat.

All of the Elite Ten Members except the four powerhouses went back to their respective dorm to get some sleep and rest for tomorrow.

The four of them stayed behind a bit to cuddle and hug their girlfriends in their arms before going back.

 **Few moments of cuddling and hugging later**

Soma, Ryo, Akira, and Takumi who all was carrying their sleeping girlfriends went out of the room and went back home.

The four of them walked to the front entrance of the school where there were two limos waiting for them. One was short while the other one was long.

"See you tomorrow Takumi" Soma bid the Half Italian Japanese blonde boy goodbye as he, Ryo and Akira went their separate way from him.

"Bye" Takumi replied back while going inside the car with Megumi in his arms.

Soma, Ryo and Akira went inside the long one and started to drive their way towards the Nakiri Mansion.

 **Nakiri Mansion**

 **Front Gate**

In the limo, Soma, Ryo and Akira talk about new recipes while hugging and cuddling their girlfriends.

They soon reach the front entrance and got out of the limo, with Soma thanking the driver, and went inside the mansion.

The doors to the mansion was opened by the maids working there.

The three boys then went inside while thanking them for their hard work and went upstairs to their girlfriend's bedroom.

 **Upstairs**

"goodnight you guys" Soma said while opening Erina's room with his elbow.

Akira and Ryo replied back and went into their own girlfriend's room.

 **Erina's room**

Soma gently sat down on his girlfriend's bed. He then combs strands of her hair to the back of her ear, revealing her peaceful and beautiful face.

He then placed a kiss on her cheek and smiled while looking at her.

Soma look at the clock in her room and saw it was half past nine.

He then gently strips Erina of her clothing and also strips himself as well and went into the already prepared warm watered bathtub courtesy of the maids.

Soma first step into the water then slowly and gently let down Erina to the water as well.

Erina didn't wake up and had a satisfied look on her face. Soma smiled then started to clean her and himself.

They then went out of the bathroom covered in towel. all clean and dry.

Soma then gently places Erina on the bed for a moment before quickly reaching towards the closet and picked up some of her pyjamas and some of her underwear while also taking some of his sleeping cloth that he asked Erina to kept there.

He then went back to her side and uncover her and his towel and put on her underwear and her pyjamas as well as his own.

After that he placed her and himself on the bed with only the desk lamp still on.

Soma lifts up the blanket then cover it over their body.

He then reached to Erina grabbing her by the waist and hug her.

Suddenly Erina moved quickly and was now towering over Soma who look surprised.

She then leaned down and kissed him hard.

After a few moments of kissing, they separated leaving a thin string of Saliva connecting their lips together.

Erina licked her lips in delight while smiling to him.

"Thank you for today Soma" She thanked him. Soma just smiled to her.

She then sat up and started to unbutton her pyjamas and her bra leaving her bosoms open.

"Here's your reward" She seductively said to him.

Soma just sighed knowing what she wants from him and complied to her wishes.

It was good thing, Soma had asked Senzaemon to place noise mufflers all over their rooms.

Now Soma can fully enjoy his fiancé's reward to his heart content.

 **That's a wrap**

 **BYE-BYE**


End file.
